Millie Utonium
by DeadlyRose1992
Summary: Millie Utonium, has not seen her father or step sisters since the accident 7 years ago. Now she has come to live with her father and sisters. Little does she know what strange and dangerous things will happen while she is there. I suck at summaries, but take a peek at it and see what you think for your self's.
1. Millie Utonium Prolog

_**I first want to thank 2PMPrincess. For her story has inspired me to write my own PPG Story!**_

_**I Do Not Own The Charters of the Show. I only own My Oc's.**_

_**Also Blossom. Bubbles and Buttercup will be older in this, Along with everyone else in the show. So they may appear slightly different. **_

* * *

When Professor Utonium had created the Powder-puff Girls, Mojo Jojo was not the only one with side effects. For during this time, The Professor had his 10 year old daughter, Millie Utonium, over. Millie was also the daughter of, Tina Utonium, The Professor's first wife. After Six years of being married Tina got sick of him always in his lab and not paying enough attention to his 5 year old. When the divorce was settled, The Professor was only aloud to see his daughter every other weekend. Even when he had her though, he always seemed to busy in his work to even spend one whole day with Millie.

Seeing that he was always busy, the professor decided to create the perfect girl for his daughter to play with. When he told Millie what he had planned, she was very excited. Sure she got use to her dad being busy after 5 years, but to have someone to play with would be great!

As the Professor started to work on his project, he allowed Millie to help. In the lab, Millie added Sugar, Spice, and Everything nice, to a big pot while her dad mixed it all together. Little did they know a hyper monkey named Mojo was coming up fast behind. As Mojo ran into the Professor, his elbow hit a beaker full of black liquid, causing it to break and pour into the _'perfect little girl'_ mixture. When the Professor saw it was Chemical X, his eyes widen in fear before the explosion caused him and Millie to fly into the wall.

When the Professor opened his eyes, he was greeted by three little girls about the age of 7. After introducing himself, and giving the girls names, the blond, Named Bubbles asked who the girl laying on the floor was. As if being smacked in the face, Utonium rushed over to Millie's unconscious form. Picking her up, gentile in his arms, he saw small specks of 'Chemical X' absorbed into her skin. Thinking quickly, he got the all the girls into the car and rushed to the hospital, Calling Tina on the way.

When they got there Tina was already waiting there and a few medics to take Millie back right away. As they waited for two hours The Professor explain to Tina what had happened and introduced her to Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. Not wanting to yell in front of the girls, Tina asked them to stay in the waiting room while she and the Professor had talk outside. Once outside, Tina yelled at him like there was no tomorrow. When she had finally calmed down and walked back into the waiting room, the doc. had come out looking for them.

To their relief Millie was going to be fine, just had to stay for a night or to for observation. When they asked to see her, he obliged. As they entered the room Millie was in, they saw her sleeping peacefully, but something was different. Her normal black, shoulder length, hair was now a dark fiery purple and her skin was a littler tanner then her usual peach colored skin. When they got closer, Millie's eyes opened. Her once light blue eyes where now a sapphire pink, a lot brighter the blossoms, with a slight hint of light blue and dark green in them. When she saw her parents, she smiled before closing her eyes and falling back to sleep.

After a week out of the hospital, Millie began to notice some strange thing happening to her. Like, when she was having a lazy day, she was sitting just staring at her teddy bear when all of a sudden the bear started to lift into the air. Seeing this caused her to scream and the bear go flying into the wall, or when she had gotten into a fight with one of the bullies at school. She had put her hand out to stop a punch to the face, instead a white glow surrounded her hand and a white beam shot out at the boy hitting him in the chest. Thankfully it did not hurt him too much.

When she told her dad, he said it was because of the Chemical X that had gotten on her in the explosion, giving her some powers, sort of like her new sisters. When her mother found out she was enraged and within a month, Millie and her mother had moved to Florida, Far away from Townsville, her father and new sister.

As Millie grew up she stayed in contact with her father and sister and worked on her powers secretly. She also kept up on the news in Townsville and how her super powered sisters would save the day. It has been 7 years since Millie had since her dad and sisters in person. Now that she was finished with high school. Millie has decided to go back to Townsville, much to her mother's protest, to live with her dad and sisters for a little while till she is ready to live on her own.

Little does she know that many obstacles lie before her in Townsville, New enemies will arise along with the old. Friendships will be made and lost. And so much more.

* * *

**_Well what did you all think? I know the title sucks but if u have any better ideas please let me know. Leave nice comments. Thank you._**

**_hope you all enjoyed! _**


	2. Family Reunion

_**Well I finally got chapter 1 done. I want to let you all know that the girls are older and have the facial features of the girls in PPGZ. but that's it! Their styles are all my idea.**_

_**I only own my Oc and idea to the story!**_

_**I hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

Millie sighed in relief, as she stood outside of Townsville airport. Looking around she spotted a familiar man about 6 foot, black hair with slight gray on the sides, a black pipe in his mouth, Button up white lab coat, black slakes and shoes. Besides the gray hair, nothing really changed in her father. Before she had a chance to move, she was tackled to the ground with the weight of three teenagers on top of her.

"Yay Millie Is here! Millie is her!" The bubbly voice of Bubble's sounded threw her ears.

"It's about time you showed up girl, we have been witting forever!" The slightly rough but sincere voice of Buttercup said as the weight began to lift off her body.

"We are so happy that you're finally here!" Blossom's firm voice said as she helped Millie off the ground.

A lot had changed since Millie last saw her sisters. Their faces had lost the roundness and became slimmer and slightly heart shape. They were all about 5 foot, and still had their own unique personalities. The only thing different about them was their style of clothing and hair.

Blossom still had her fiery red/orange hair, but it was in a half pony tail with a silk ribbon tied in a small bow, her bangs still the same. She wore a pink tank under a sleeveless blue jean jacket, light blue skinny jeans and dark pink converse.

Bubbles blond hair was slightly lighter in to low pig tails almost reaching her elbow. She also had bangs the reached her chin and framed her face nicely, with a butterfly clip on each side. She wore a baby blue fitted T, which read 'Animal Lover' in white. White capers, and black and blue converse.

Buttercup still had shoulder length hair that spiked out at the ends, short spiked bangs with green tips slightly covering her brow. She wore a green tank with a black sleeveless vest, ending at her ribcage. Black hip huger jeans with two green lines on each side, and black & neon green converse.

"I'm so glad to be here as well! I have miss you all so much!" Millie said giving each one of them hugs before going to her dad.

"Welcome back Sweetie." Utonium said as her hugs his daughter for the first time in years.

"It's good to be back dad." With that said, they packed Millie's stuff into the car and headed home.

On the way home, the girls talked nonstop about anything they could think of. Millie had found that over the years a majority of the crimes in town have dropped and that they where only called on crimes or danger now a day, giving them time to experience their life like normal teen aged girls. Many of the villains they use to fight also had a change of heart and now worked in some parts of Town. The Girls have also gotten use to the custom of not using their powers as much as they use to.

"How are you doing with your powers Mill?" Blossom asked from the back seat as we pulled up to a house the seemed to have been resonantly remodeled.

"Oh I have been getting better I finally mastered to lift myself up into the air."

"Yay, maybe we can play fly tag sometime." Bubbles said as they got out of the car.

"Definitely, Wow this house looks was different then last time." Millie said as she looked at the new and improved Utonium home.

It was still two stories, but it was a lot longer and wider. As they entered the house, Millie saw that living room and opened kitchen. The Living room had dark wooden flooring, two tan couches facing a red brick fire place and a flat 12'inch screen TV. In front of the couch was a small glass coffee table with a couple of magazines on it. The open kitchen had black and white tiles, all new silver appliances, and gray marble countertops. There was also a long gray Marble island right in the middle with five silver spin chars. In between the two rooms was a set of stairs leading up to the second floor, which you could see from the first floor.

"Why don't you girls show Millie up to her room to get settled in while I get dinner going." Utonium said as he headed into the kitchen.

Smiling, all the girls, a bag in each hand, went up the stars. At the top the three girls lead their sister Millie to the right, all the way to the last door at the very end. Millie's eyes widen as she entered the room. A black rug cover the floor, the walls where painted dark red, with black roses and vines. A queen size bed was placed on the far left wall covered with fiery purple silk sheets, and gray silk pillows. On the far right was an oak wood computer desk with a Silver computer chair. Next to it was a oak door that lead into a walk in closet. Above the computer desk was a 9'inch flat screen TV. A small oak dresser was place right next to her bed. What really caught her eyes was the two glass doors the lead to a small but beautiful balcony.

"You see, when we found out you were coming to live with us over spring, we thought it was time to change a few things in the house." Blossom started.

"Plus it was about time we all had our own rooms, instead of sharing one." Buttercup interrupted.

"So we Asked dad if we could remodel the house. He was hesitant at first but we got him to agree. We did it all on our own too." Bubble finished.

"You guys did a great job. Thank you so much. Millie once again gave each of them a hug before shoeing them out the door giving her time to unpack her things. Once they were gone Millie walked out onto her balcony. Taking a deep breath she smiled in content. She was so happy to be with her dad and sisters again. After a few more minutes she headed back inside and began to put her things away.

* * *

_**Well what did you think? Hope you liked it. Please leave comments.**_

_**Thanks for reading! =D**_


End file.
